


Sickly Sweet Revenge

by magicgoldenflower



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Gen, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgoldenflower/pseuds/magicgoldenflower
Summary: Rapunzel discovers Eugene's dirty little secret. Unfortunately for him, she has reached her breaking point.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sickly Sweet Revenge

She stands out on the balcony, her gaze set upon the rising sun. Blazing oranges and reds streak across the light pink sky. If she wasn't in such a sour mood, she would be painting the scene in front of her. Instead, she chooses to hold her wrists behind her back, listening to the sickening melodic songs coming from the bluebirds. 

The morning dew on her bare feet makes her shiver, but she refuses to put on any shoes. It's all a part of the experience she was deprived of for eighteen years. The brisk morning air brushes against her cheeks, making them a bright red. She should go back inside before she catches a cold, but she doesn't want to enter that room. 

She isn't ready to deal with the mess he's left behind for her to clean up.

A soft knock comes from her bedroom door, but she doesn't move to open it. She doesn't call for the guest to enter either, knowing they would enter without her approval anyway. Just as she assumed, her door opens then quietly closes. 

She doesn't bother turning around. She knows who is here.

"Rapunzel, you should come inside. It's freezing out there."

She doesn't want to say that standing out her keeps the fire inside of her under control. She doesn't want them to know that she is at her breaking point, that she's about to do something many would consider taboo. She is planning something so dark that she wonders if the demons hiding her bed whispered it to her last night.

"No." She says, her attention still on her kingdom below. There are a few civilians awake at this hour, their small bodies reminding her of ants at work. "You must come out here if you want to speak to me."

An audible sigh brings a smirk to her lips. Footsteps come closer to her yet she keeps her stoic stance. You would almost think that she is a statue. She's been standing there since the sun went down yesterday. 

Once she senses that her guest is beside her, she lowers her voice. She tilts her head just enough to look at them through the corner of her eyes. "He has not returned, has he, Cass?" 

Cassandra drops her head, unable to lie to her best friend. "No. He has not returned."

Rapunzel takes a deep breath, resuming her statue-like state. She straightens her back and slightly puffs out her chest. "Of course not."

Cassandra feels like she needs to say something, anything to kill the tension out here on the balcony. Even though she can see as far as the kingdom walls, she feels trapped here with her Queen. Cassandra has never had a fear of tight spaces until now. The sense of rage and betrayal coming from Rapunzel almost makes it impossible to breathe. "I'm sure he was just out with Lance. Nothing more."

"You are only saying that to comfort me," Rapunzel says, her tone making the hair on Cassandra's neck stand up. This is not the Rapunzel she has known for the past few decades. No, she has been replaced by some emotionless being. She wants her to do something other than standing there. She wants her to scream, cry, or even punch her in the face. "I know that he is with other women. There is no need to lie about it anymore."

"You don't know that." Cassandra quickly replies. She reaches out, grabbing her best friend's arm. How was she so hopeful and joyful just two months ago? How is this the woman who danced and sang at her anniversary without a care in the world? The woman who has replaced her looks like she has never heard a flute whistle or a guitar being strummed. She looks like someone who has never felt a beat under her feet. 

She acts like she has never known anything other than numbness.

"I do know, Cass." Rapunzel snaps, her green eyes sending a spear through the handmaiden's heart. Painful tears well in her bloodshot eyes as she chokes on her next words. "I know now that I am no longer good enough for him."

Cassandra may be stubborn, but she knows when to admit her defeat. Rapunzel is right. There is no longer a need for them to lie about what is now so painfully obvious. "You've got it all wrong, Raps." She softly says, shaking her head. "He is not good enough for you. You deserve someone who will treat you as more than the crown you proudly wear on your head."

A mournful laugh escapes the brunette. She wipes at her eyes, catching the tears before they stain her rosy cheeks. Though her heart is shattering more and more as the seconds pass, she feels this pressure to keep her composure. She is the Queen. No one can see her at her worst.

Cassandra grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. "Don't beat yourself, please. This is not your fault."

Rapunzel nods her head, her face buried deep into Cassandra's shoulder to hide her now unstoppable tears. If there's one person in this castle she feels safe to be her real self around, it is her best friend. She is the only one who is allowed to see her breaking into a million pieces.

She longs to let out the sobs buried deep in her chest, but she swallows them down. She can not let the rumors get out that she knows about her husband's filthy secret. She wants to scream and throw her ring off the balcony, watching it bounce against the tan pavement below her. 

She will see that he gets what he deserves. 

This is the last time he will ever break her heart.

Rapunzel lets go, straightening herself up. She lets out a few sniffles and pushes her brown locks out of her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths, calming herself again. She forces herself to smile, pushing down the emotions she will no longer let herself express in front of Cassandra.

"I have a message I need you to deliver to Eugene when he arrives." She says as she clears her voice. 

"What is it?" Cassandra asks, studying her best friend. She is shocked at how calm she is. Sure, she silently cried in her arms only a few moments ago, but Cassandra was expecting wails. She had prepared herself to take care of Rapunzel by comforting her with all of her favorite foods while they trash-talked Eugene. 

This peaceful Rapunzel will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Rapunzel pushes aside her curtain, entering her bedroom. "I would like for him to meet me in our room at a quarter to nine this evening. I have something I would like to give him." She says.

Cassandra follows her into the warm room, but the goosebumps on her arms don't disappear. Instead, it's almost like they have multiplied as she watches Rapunzel glide across her room in determined strides. 

She shakes her head, trying to focus on her duty. "Of course."

Rapunzel smiles, making Cassandra freeze in fear. "Thank you, Cass. It really means a lot to me." Acting as if nothing had changed in the past few months, she giddily skips over to her and wraps her up in a hug.

_xxx_

Rapunzel grins, brushing out her hair. Eugene would be here any second. Though she has not seen him all day, she knows that he will not miss tonight. He will come up with some excuse why he has abandoned her for the last 48 hours and he will expect that she will believe.

And they've always said that she's the naive one.

A knock comes from her door and she hops to her feet. "Come in!" She cheers.

Her handsome rogue enters, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She knows that she must look like she's lost her mind but she can't keep her happiness to herself. She's just so excited to see him. 

"Hi, honey." She says, running into his arms. She tightly hugs him, practically squeezing the life out of him. He lets out a concerned laugh, halfheartedly hugging her back. He closes the door, his wife still wrapped around him.

"I wasn't expected you to be so eager to see me." He chuckles as she lets go of him.

She frowns, her arms still looped around his neck. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I thought that you would be pissed at me or something." He answers as he rubs the back of his head. Pissed is an understatement. He thought for sure that she would be cussing him out and throwing objects at his head.

Never would he have guessed that his little sunshine would be bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Why would I be mad?" She asks, dropping her arms. She pouts and lowers her head. "Have you done something to hurt me?" 

This is his final chance. If he doesn't fess up to his wrongdoings, she has no choice but to make him pay for his crimes. She will not let herself be a captive to his smooth-talking. She is her own person and she will make sure that he understands the pain and humiliation he has put her through.

"Of course not." He smiles, cupping the side of her face. "I would never hurt you, Raps. You know this."

"And you know that I would never hurt you." She whispers back. They are silent for a few moments, trapped in some eternal time loop. She can not go back. Tonight, his rule over her heart ends. No longer will she suffer in silence. Her pain will be shown for all to see.

"What did you want to see me for?" He asks as his hand drops from her face.

"Oh, you are going to love this!" She cheers, rushing across the room. He follows behind her, curious about what she has planned for him. She flips around, showing him two brightly colored cupcakes. There is a light pink one and a yellow one, both topped with a piercing red cherry. "I tried out a new recipe for cupcakes. I thought that you would want to be the first one to try it."

"Aww. They remind me of our first date." He teases, taking the yellow one. How could he forget that day? It was her birthday and they spent the entire day doing whatever her heart desired. 

That was all before they knew her bloodline.

"I'm so glad you noticed." She chuckles, grabbing the pink one, and setting down the tray. "Well, eat up!"

He laughs and pops the whole thing into his mouth. He holds back a wince, the lemon flavor much too strong. He gives her a painful smile. He's about to voice his complaint when his eyes meet her firey green ones.

He has never seen so much pure rage in those pure emerald eyes.

"How's it taste?" She asks, her stare making his stomach do flips.

"It's very good. How did I get lucky enough to have such a baker for a wife?" He asks, backing away from her. He holds his hands up in surrender as she marches towards him.

"If only you had treasured her while you still could." She deadpans back. He feels his knees begin to buckle and his head starts to spin. What did she put in that cupcake? What is happening to him? He can't form any words, his tongue starting to swell in his throat and mouth.

"Take a good look at the last thing you'll see before going to hell." She spits, shoving him to his back. "Too bad it wasn't one of your whores, huh?"

She watches as he chokes on his tongue. His hands wrap around his neck, acting like that will save him. She watches the life drain away in his beautiful brown eyes. "This is my revenge, Fitzherbert. Too bad you couldn't stick around for it." She whispers as he takes his last breath.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
